Cambio de Planes
by HarrypotterFann
Summary: Los tres amigos viajan al pasado con la intención de evitar el nacimiento de Tom Riddle, pero un error les llevará al último año de Tom en Hogwarts donde se plantearán un cambio de planes para evitar el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort. leed! :
1. Otra Posibilidad

**Nota previa: Ante todo quiero advertir lo obvio, que no soy J. y por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes e historias me pertenecen**

**Autora: HarryPotterFann **

**Título: Cambio de perspectiva**

**Situación temporal: La historia al principio se sitúa en la batalla de Hogwarts del 2 de mayo de 1998. TODO es igual en los libros, excepto algunos detalles como que la serpiente ya ha sido destruida, la relación entre Hermione y Ron y el beso que se dan en la sala de los menesteres nunca ha existido, el epílogo y los capítulos que me como pues como ya he dicho la historia se sitúa justo en medio de la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando viajan al pasado la historia pasa a situarse al último año de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts.**

**Nota propia: Espero que os guste esta historieta porque es el primer fanfic que publico. No sé cuanto se alargará porque la verdad es que no tengo ninguna historia preparada en mente, solo la idea. No sé si esta pareja os gustará a muchos pero la verdad es que a mí me parece que hermione tenga la posibilidad de cambiar el futuro para bien o para mal cambiando a tom riddle, además de interesante, tierna. Bueno, que lo disfrutéis y dejad reviews para ver si os convence o no! **

Capítulo 1. Otra Posibilidad

En medio de la batalla de Hogwarts, una figura avanzaba lentamente pero con decisión por el pasillo, recordando cómo minutos antes había gente por todo el castillo lanzando maleficios y maldiciones que llegaban desde múltiples lados y lanzando hechizos para intentar defenderse. Estaba harto de esa estúpida guerra, parecía una pesadilla que nunca iba a terminar. Cuando se perdió por un pasillo solitario vio una gárgola tumbada en el suelo y esta le preguntó la contraseña. El muchacho respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió y para su sorpresa la gárgola respondió que podía pasar. Una parte de la pared se abrió y Harry Potter subió corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí de pie en el despacho del director de Hogwarts durante unos segundos. Después se dirigió a una vasija de plata que había en uno de los numerosos armarios y vertió el contenido plateado que traía en una pequeña botella de cristal en ella.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione abrazaba a Ron y este tenía la mirada fija en ningún punto en concreto, perdida. Terminó de consolarle y se separó delicadamente.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la castaña

-¿Estarías bien si se muriese tu hermano? Ya sé que no los tienes, era solo un ejemplo – respondió el bruscamente, Hermione palideció – Lo siento, no debería, perdona.

-No te preocupes – respondió ella comprensiva – No puedo decirte que te entiendo porque nunca me ha pasado algo parecido, pero puedo adivinar cómo te sientes ahora mismo…

Ron asintió y volvió a abrazar a Hermione, ella respondió al abrazo pero se separó enseguida para poder hablar con claridad.

-No quiero tener falta de tacto Ron pero… Deberíamos ir con Harry, estará en el despacho de Dum.. En el despacho del director…

-Claro… Vamos…

Avanzaron por la gran escalera hasta que llegaron al pasillo correcto. Vieron a la gárgola en el suelo al pasar y esta ni se molestó en preguntarles la contraseña, el pasaje se abrió y ellos pasaron. Llegaron el despacho y cuando abrieron encontraron a Harry tumbado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta.

-¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione y se acercó rápidamente a él y le ayudó a incorporarse - ¡Oh Harry! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado tío? – preguntó Ron, el cual todavía tenía los ojos rojos

-Yo… - levantó la cabeza al ver con quien hablaba y solo le vinieron unas palabras a la cabeza en esos momentos - Lo siento Ron, Fred y…

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? – preguntó Hermione para que ninguno de los dos se pusiera más nervioso aún y vio preocupada e intrigada como Harry pensara algo muy bien, como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo de carrerilla

-Yo soy el último horrocrux – palideció ante sus propias palabras, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Ron se dejó caer en el suelo – Yo soy el último horrocrux – volvió a afirmar antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar muy hondo

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-A veces las cosas no tienen una explicación lógica Hermione, solo sé que la noche que Voldemort vino a matarme a Godric's Hollow, al rebotar la maldición asesina que conjuró contra mí, una parte de su alma se adhirió a la mía… ¡Por eso tengo esas conexiones con él! Yo… Soy el último Horrocrux

Ron empezó a juguetear con una caja, estaba seguro de que si miraba a los ojos a Harry o si trataba de decir algo en la conversación estallaría, y no quería que aquello ocurriese. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Por fin Hermione fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Pero Harry, eso quiere decir que…

-Tengo que ser destruido… ¿Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo con los horrocruxes no? Destruirlos… - Harry vio de reojo como Ron seguía tocando la caja, se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, culpable por la muerte de Fred y tantas otras, cuando se sintió con fuerzas de volver a hablar concluyó la frase que tanto horror le producía pronunciar - Y Voldemort tiene que destruirme a mí.

-¡No Harry! ¡No puedes, tiene que haber otra forma!

-¡Dímelo tú Hermione! ¡En media hora Voldemort entrará y matará a todo aquel que trate de protegerme o que simplemente se interponga en su camino… Aquello será una masacre! ¿Sabes que otra forma hay de solucionarlo Hermione? ¡Dímela, estoy deseoso de oírla!

-Yo… - Antes de que continuara se oyó un click y los dos amigos se giraron. Ron había abierto la caja sin querer y por fin les miraba a los ojos lamentando haber interrumpido aquella importante conversación. Un colgante que llevaba sujeto un pequeño reloj de arena y varios anillos cayó de la caja al suelo pero no se rompió. Los tres amigos lo miraron y por unos segundos una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, fue Hermione quien habló primero – Harry, aquí está la solución ¡Justo aquí!

-Hermione sabes que ese plan tiene montones de fallos, podríamos morir…

-¡Oh, mira tú! ¡Cómo si ese mismo peligro no lo estuviésemos corriendo ahora mismo Harry!

-Tío… Creo que deberíamos intentarlo al menos, el plan en sí tiene sentido, acabaríamos con toda esta locura…

-¡Los viajes en el tiempo no suelen salir bien!

-Te recuerdo que…

-¡Ya sé que nuestro viaje en el tiempo fue perfectamente Hermione, que salvamos dos vidas, pero esto es distinto! Estáis insinuando retroceder… ¡Décadas!

-Es la única forma… - dijo Ron y Harry comprendió que tenía toda la razón del mundo

Harry miró a Hermione y esta miró a Ron a los ojos. Las miradas de los tres amigos se cruzaron por unos instantes y todas parecían estar de acuerdo con la decisión.

-Sabéis que es un plan que tiene muchos riesgos, problemas y posiblemente contratiempos. No será tarea fácil ¿Lo sabéis no?

-Lo sabemos Hermione y ahora adelante, tú sabes manejar eso

-¿Cuántas vueltas hay que darle para retroceder más de setenta años?

-Se supone que cada vuelta son horas… - contestó ella mientras enrollaba la cadena alrededor de los cuellos de los tres amigos.

-¡¿QUÉ? – Exclamaron horrorizados Ron y Harry - ¡Tú sabes cuánto nos va a llevar esto! No sé cuántas horas han transcurrido desde el nacimiento de Voldemort pero estoy seguro de que si queremos matarlo antes de que nazca ¡nos va a costar muchísimo!

-Cada vuelta hacia delante – aclaró Hermione, Harry y Ron se mostraron más aliviados – Se supone que cada vuelta hacia atrás son años – Otra vez la cara de horror de Harry y Ron, estarían allí horas para retroceder hasta 1926 y llevar a cabo su plan – Estoy segura de que podremos echar mano de la varita para hacer la espera más corta - Dicho esto la sacó, pero antes de hacer nada añadió - ¿Sabéis que los viajes en el tiempo son muy peligrosos no? ¡Las consecuencias de si algo saliera mal podrían ser catastróficas…!

-¡Hazlo! – le gritaron los dos, ya se oían ruidos por el castillo

Hermione suspiró. Dio cinco toques con la varita al giratiempo murmurando hechizos y de repente, todo empezó a tambalearse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido del despacho.

-Buena suerte muchachos – murmuró una voz proveniente de un sonriente y canoso retrato

**Fin del primer capítulo, qué ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. En el siguiente capítulo empezará la verdadera historia Tomione (Que nombre más estúpido por cierto) Por ahora necesitaba explicar cosas ¡No dejéis de leer, dejar un comentario y si podéis y queréis añadir a favoritos, que esto va a estar interesante! **


	2. Época Incorrecta

**Muchísimas gracias a los que se han leído el primer capítulo y han comentado, me alegro de que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que la historia no os decepcione:) Aquí viene un segundo capítulo un poco más largo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. La época Incorrecta<p>

Con aquel viaje, les pareció estar apareciéndose en un sitio a millones de kilómetros, fue como atravesar un tubo de goma muy estrecho que les aprisionaba y no les dejaba respirar. Los tres amigos casi se marearon cuando por fin percibieron un entorno y sus pies tocaron el suelo. En realidad todo su cuerpo tocó el suelo porque nada más aterrizar cayeron al suelo dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Ron fue el primero en incorporarse e intentar reconocer donde se encontraban: en una habitación que constaba de dos zonas, una en la que se encontraban y que estaba repleta de instrumentos extraños y la otra, a la que se accedía por unas pequeñas escaleras y no por una puerta. Esa sala era más pequeña pero tenía una silla grande e impresionante detrás de una mesa repleta de papeles. A los lados y colgados de la pared había unos pocos cuadros que hasta hacía un momento descansaban plácidamente pero ahora parecían sobresaltados y se despertaban debido al ruido que habían provocado con su viaje.

-Juraría que estamos en el despacho del director – anunció finalmente y ayudó a sus dos amigos a incorporarse

-Bueno… ¿Era obvio no? Viajamos desde el despacho del director y acabamos en el despacho del director, solo que 72 años más antiguo – contestó Harry

-¿Estáis seguros de que hemos viajado a la fecha correcta? – preguntó Hermione tratando que su voz no se notara asustada mientras daba un rodeo por las dos habitaciones

-Claro, hicimos lo correcto con el giratiempo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, básicamente porque está el retrato de Everard Kurlsinus que es quien dirigía Hogwarts por aquel entonces – contestó ella, dándole igual que su voz se mostrase angustiada o asustada – Y porque el retrato de Phineas Nigellus está ya cubierto de polvo, se supone que debería estar nuevecito, ¡Murió hace solo un año!

-¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntaron ellos alarmados

-Tengo una corazonada y espero sinceramente equivocarme porque si no estaríamos en graves y serios problemas…

A Harry y a Ron no les dio tiempo de preguntar cuál era la corazonada o porque iban a estar en problemas porque de repente entró un señor prácticamente calvo y con aspecto débil al despacho y se quedó mirándolos como si fueran un espejismo. Ellos le correspondieron, Hermione le miraba como si sus más terribles sospechas se hubiesen confirmado, Harry parpadeó varias veces y Ron parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en este despacho? – pregunto el hombre con voz seria

-¿Pro…? ¡¿Profesor Dippet? – preguntó Harry desconcertado

-¿Profesor? ¡No señorita! Diga mejor Director Dippet, ¡Director Armando Dippet! Y ahora quiere hacer el favor de contestar y decirme… ¿qué hacen en mi despacho?

-Pero… ¡Usted no fue director hasta la década de 1930! ¡Everad Kurlsinus fue director de Hogwarts antes que usted y después de Phineas Nigellus!

-¿Y en qué año se supone que estamos señorita? ¿En 1926? – preguntó con tono burlón

-Supuestamente – contestó Ron

-¿Es esto una broma? ¿Les envía Rita Skeeter para provocarme? Porque ya respondí en su tiempo a preguntas sobre la cámara de los secretos, ya encontramos al culpable

Los tres amigos estaban desconcertados, la cámara de los secretos no fue abierta hasta 1942 ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Pero aún así ella tenía que publicar "Armando Dippet maestro o imbécil"! – Continuaba el director, parecía que se hubiese olvidado de ellos y estuviese batiéndose en una batalla contra sí mismo – Es inaudito un comportamiento así, esa periodista está perdiendo el juicio…

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted director – contestó Hermione, Ron y Harry se giraron para mirarla con más atención y tratando de descubrir lo que se proponía. Armando Dippet se giró hacia ella para tratar de asimilar sus palabras y después la miró con más confianza. Hermione había comprendido que no valía la pena comportarse de manera hostil, que de esa forma no conseguirían saber nada así que cambió su forma de actuar

-¿Cómo dice?

-Rita Skeeter solo publica para intentar ganarse una reputación entre la gente importante del mundo mágico y es capaz de mentir y engañar para conseguirlo. Ese reportaje que publicó sobre usted… ¿Cuándo dice que lo hizo?

-El año pasado – contestó Dippet sin salir de su asombro porque alguien compartía abiertamente sus opiniones sobre la periodista

-¿Y el año pasado fue el año…? – preguntó directamente Ron

-El año 1943 por supuesto ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron con la boca abierta. Habían viajado hasta 1944 por error, las corazonadas de Hermione eran ciertas, se habían equivocado de fecha.

-Discúlpenos un momento profesor – dijo Harry mientras cogía a Ron y a Hermione del brazo y los sacaba de la habitación sin darle tiempo al director de gritarles que volvieran.

Una vez en el pasillo, Harry y Ron se sentaron en el suelo pegados a la pared y Hermione empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro delante suyo.

-¡Sabéis lo que esto significa!

-¿Qué hemos viajado a la época incorrecta? ¡Sabemos escuchar Hermione, lo hemos entendido! – le contestó Ron

-No lo entiendes, íbamos a viajar al pasado para acabar con Voldemort… - Explicó Hermione y Ron abrió los ojos como platos al oir el nombre - ¡Oh Ron no seas crío!

-¡Hermione! He crecido temiéndole al nombre no puedo cambiar tan fácilmente ¿Sabes?

-No puedes temerle a la persona que ha matado a tantos amigos y familiares, ¡Eso solo le da más fuerza para continuar siendo como es!

-¡Basta! – interrumpió Harry, lo que faltaba era que los dos se pusieran a discutir ahora - ¿Por qué no viajamos ahora a 1926 y ya está?

-No se puede hacer un viaje en el tiempo dentro de un viaje en el tiempo leyes de la magia – contestó Hermione

-Bueno, pues volvamos a nuestra época y desde ahí hacemos el viaje – sugirió Ron

-¡No se puede volver así como así a nuestra época!

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Qué quieres decir!

-Se supone que hay que dejar que el tiempo siga su curso para volver a nuestra época Harry, cuando viajamos en el tiempo en tercer curso tuvimos que esperar a que las tres horas que habíamos retrocedido pasaran de nuevo para volver al momento actual ¿Entendéis?  
>-¿Quieres decir que tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta 1998? ¡Estarás de broma!<p>

-No Ron, ¡yo no bromearía con esto!

-¿Y si hubiésemos llegado a 1926? ¿También entonces nos habríamos tenido que quedar esperando hasta nuestra fecha? ¿Qué habríamos hecho entonces? – preguntó Harry

-Supongo que confié en que el hecho de cambiar tanto el futuro acabando con el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos nos ayudaría a regresar ¡Ya os dije que podía ser peligroso!

-Esto es absurdo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Ahora podréis explicarnos que hacéis aquí y como habéis llegado

Harry y Ron se levantaron del suelo y Hermione dejó de dar vueltas. Los tres se giraron para ver quien les había hablado y se encontraron con el director y con alguien tan imponente como solo podía ser Albus Dumbledore. El profesor sonreía, los tres amigos suplicaron porque no hubiese escuchado su conversación porque no pensaría muy bien de ellos si se enteraba de que habían planeado matar a alguien.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa

-Nosotros solo… bueno… - Hermione por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras

-Somos alumnos de intercambio – se apresuró a decir Harry, Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia él extrañados

-¿Alumnos de intercambio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro que nadie más que Harry oyó

-Al menos a mí se me ha ocurrido algo lista – bromeó Harry se giró para dirigirse al profesor. Por un momento tuvo que contenerse para no hablarle con confianza como le había hablado muchas otras veces y se recordó a sí mismo que estaban más de cincuenta años atrás en el tiempo y que aquel hombre era tan solo un profesor de transformaciones brillante pero que no les conocía de nada. Por un momento también se preguntó si no sería más sensato contarle la verdad y pedirle ayuda en vez de tratar de mentir al mago más grande de todos los tiempos pero descartó esa idea enseguida, seguramente les tomaría por locos. Alzó la mirada para hablar y vio como Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, y pensó que estaba intentando leerle la mente ¡Que podía hacer! Nunca se le había dado bien la oclumancia…

Hermione pareció percatarse de la situación, como bruja tan perspicaz que era y decidió interrumpir aquella conversación no verbal.

-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que… - Dumbledore desvió la mirada y fijó la vista en Hermione. Ella, por su parte, intentó centrar todos sus pensamientos en lo que estaba diciendo – Venimos de otro colegio para terminar nuestros estudios aquí. Es un programa de nuestro colegio para que tengamos otras oportunidades escolares y así ampliar nuestros conocimientos y culturas

Harry y Ron miraron estupefactos a Hermione, el vocabulario que usaba, la seriedad y tranquilidad con la que lograba decir todo aquello y la mirada fija en los ojos del futro director eran factores que hacían verdaderamente creíble su historia. Dumbledore se limitó a asentir y a seguir sonriendo y observando pero Dippet se adelantó y preguntó:

-¿Y de qué colegio se supone que vienen señorita?  
>Ya no usaba el mismo tono serio de antes y eso les alivió. Hermione recordó, por lo que Krum le había contado, que en Dumstrang se le daba mucha importancia a las artes oscuras. Dumbledore sospecharía de ellos si venían de un colegio en el que los alumnos potenciaban sus habilidades oscuras así que la respuesta correcta acudió a su mente fácilmente<p>

-¡De beauxbatons! – Contestó con una sonrisa radiante que sus amigos imitaron, y para darle más credibilidad y seguridad añadió – Puede contactar con la directora del centro si usted quiere

-Creo que no será necesario – interrumpió Dumbledore – La señorita…

Hermione se preguntó si debían decir nombres falsos pero luego pensó que ya habían mentido bastante en un solo día así que contestó sinceramente

-Granger señor – pese a ser de otra época notó que Dumbledore siempre era el tipo de persona que todo el mundo respeta, incluida ella misma y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que le había engañado – Hermione Granger, mis compañeros son los señores Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

-Estupendo, reitero que creo que no será necesario contactar con Madame Fausses, dado que no conocéis a nadie más en el castillo y yo soy el jefe de la casa gryffindor…

-¿Qué es la casa gryffindor? – preguntó Ron fingiendo no saber

-Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts – aclaró Dumbledore – Perteneceréis a mi casa para poder ayudaros si tenéis algún problema con el colegio, las clases o las tareas, si no tenéis inconveniente por supuesto.

Los tres amigos sonrieron y asintieron. Debía ser que en cualquier vida estaban destinados a ser Gryffindors, aquello les haría sentir como en casa.

-Discúlpeme un momento Dumbledore, será conveniente que hablemos – le dijo el director

Hermione, Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta para que ni Dippet ni Dumbledore les oyeran.

-Excelente trabajo Hermione – le dijo Harry – Menuda capacidad de inventiva

-Tú lo empezaste, yo solo lo terminé – dijo Hermione, modesta.

-¿Pero por qué le has dicho que hable con Madame "Fausi"? ¡Descubrirá que es mentira!

-Madame Fausses Ron, y ya le has oído, no cree que eso sea necesario

-Aún no hemos hablado de cómo volver a nuestra época… - comentó Harry

-Mira, puede que suene egoísta pero… Podríamos terminar nuestros estudios y después… volver – Harry la miró atónito – Harry no quiero parecer cobarde ni que me escabullo de mis responsabilidades pero ¡Piénsalo! Allí estamos en guerra y aquí podemos asistir a clase y tener una mejor formación

-¿Pero y mi familia Hermione? – preguntó Ron

-Ron el tiempo permanecerá congelado mientras nosotros viajemos en el tiempo, es así como funciona, mientras nosotros no regresemos no les pasará nada y cuando volvamos será como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido… Se supone – al ver que sus amigos no estaban muy convencidos siguió con sus argumentos - ¡Vamos! Cuando volvamos estaremos más preparados de lo que estábamos.

-¿Y si buscamos a Voldemort? – miró al techo como si estuviese pensando y después siguió – Diecisiete años después, no será como acabar con esto antes de que nazca incluso pero el resultado será el mismo – miró a Dumbledore y añadió – Será por el bien de todos…

-¡Excelente idea! Solo podemos salir ganando ¿Qué me decís?

Todos asintieron y se iban a dar la vuelta para ir a crear un supuesto equipaje cuando oyeron la voz de Dippet:

-¡Ah Tom! Gracias por venir, ven queremos presentarte a unos nuevos alumnos ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione se giró y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Se les puso la carne de gallina al ver que un adolescente de piel pálida, de cabello y ojos color negro profundo les miraba fijamente como si les atravesase con la mirada. Tom Riddle en persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno qué ¿Os gusta? Este capítulo lo he hecho un poco más largo. La historia si va sobre Hermione y Tom Riddle pero creo que eso no es lo único interesante ¿No creéis? Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea un poco más emocionante, Tom entra en escena, pero os advierto que no sé cuando voy a poder publicarlo. Bueno dejad reviews y así me decís si os gusta:) ¡Un abrazo!<strong>


	3. Mintiendo Una Vez Más

**Os doy mil gracias a aquellos que me habéis comentado en el segundo capítulo, los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y aunque no los conteste uno a uno, os los agradezco de verdad:) Aquí va el tercer capítulo del fanfic sobre esta extraña e interesante pareja. Comentarios al final:)**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3. MINTIENDO UNA VEZ MÁS<p>

Los tres amigos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, después se dieron cuenta de que debían reaccionar, saludar o decir algo.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger – repitió el director – Este es Tom Riddle, premio anual y prefecto de la casa Slytherin, un modelo de alumno ejemplar.

Tom se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa que tenía poco de verdadera ante los halagos de Dippet.

-Estoy seguro – interrumpió Dumbledore – de que Riddle sabe donde se encuentra la torre de Gryffindor, o mejor dicho la sala común, al fin y al cabo conoces todos los recónditos lugares de este castillo ¿Me equivoco?

Riddle le dirigió una mirada hostil a Dumbledore que se limitó a observarlo, examinándolo, esperando una reacción por su parte, además de una mirada. Tom Riddle, que sabía utilizar muy bien sus armas, cambió su mirada por un gesto agradable

-No se equivoca, profesor

-Bien, porque yo voy a estar muy ocupado con unos asuntos así que voy a pedirte que acompañes a tus nuevos compañeros a la torre ¿Supondrá algún problema?

-Ninguno en absoluto

-Dumbledore ¿No puede enviar a otro alumno a cumplir esa petición? Seguro que Tom tiene que empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS – comentó el director, parecía que admiraba realmente al alumno

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el señor Riddle querrá mantener a buen nivel su expediente académico pero no supondrá gastar demasiado de su valioso tiempo acompañar a los jóvenes, ¿Potter, Weasley, Granger? Tom Riddle os conducirá hasta vuestro sitio

Tom dio una cabezada y tras dedicar una amable mirada al director y una mirada vacía a su profesor les indicó a unos muy aturdidos Harry, Ron y Hermione que le acompañaran. Estaban cerca del vestíbulo por lo que aún quedaba bastante para llegar a la sala común. A pesar de que se sabían de memoria el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor (ya que por muchos años que hubiesen retrocedido el castillo seguía siendo el mismo) tuvieron que seguir al muchacho como si estuvieran completamente desorientados para no levantar sospechas. Por el camino, sintieron que Riddle los miraba de reojo y no pudieron evitar pensar que si, en ese preciso instante, alguno de ellos acabara con sus él, todo el sufrimiento vivido en el futuro acabaría. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin dirigirse la palabra, en completo silencio. No podían acabar con él de esa manera, ellos no eran unos asesinos, tenían que pensar otra manera…

-Así que Potter, Weasley y Granger ¿no? – preguntó el Slytherin sacando a los amigos de sus pensamientos

-Sí, contestaron ellos en un susurro que de no ser porque Tom estaba justo delante de ellos no les habría oído

-¿Es Granger un apellido mágico?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella algo extrañada por la pregunta

-¿Qué si eres una sangre su… hija de muggles? – Preguntó él con un tono impertinente y Hermione palideció ante la pregunta – Había oído los apellidos Potter y Weasley pero nunca Granger…

-Hermione es una prima… segunda mía – se apresuró a contestar Ron y siguiendo con su mentira añadió – Provengo de una familia llena de magos verdaderos durante generaciones y generaciones y puedo asegurarte que Hermione tiene de sangre muggle lo que yo.

Hermione miró sonriendo a su amigo, le agradecía que mintiera por ella de aquella manera pero no estaba del todo segura de que mentir a Lord Voldemort fuera una buena idea

-¿Y tú Riddle? – Comentó Harry y el aludido se extrañó de que lo llamara por su apellido sin apenas conocerse, esperaba que lo llamase Tom como todos los que en el castillo se tragaban el cuento de alumno perfecto - ¿Tus padres son magos? – preguntó, evitando usar el término sangre limpia o sangre sucia pero Tom perdió la compostura unos instantes y lo miró con desconcierto, después se recuperó y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el séptimo piso

-Mis padres están muertos – comentó pretendiendo sonar entristecido pero una pequeña mueca burlona se asomó en su rostro pensando en su padre supuso Harry

-Cuanto lo siento, perdona no tenía ni la más remota idea – añadió Harry mirándolo con odio, pero Riddle no se percató, miraba al frente sin notar que los tres amigos se dirigían miradas suspicaces, ellos sabían cosas que Riddle ni sospecharía y aquello les hacía sentirse poderosos. Recordaba como Dumbledore le había contado que el propio Tom Riddle había matado a sus padres y abuelos paternos.

-Hace tiempo que lo superé – comentó él impasible – Pero puedo asegurarte que ambos fueron grandes e importantes magos, no habrás oído hablar de ellos porque no vives aquí pero en toda Inglaterra son muy conocidos.

¡Claro que sí campeón! Pensaron los tres amigos. Su madre descendiente de Salazar Slytherin sin apenas habilidad mágica y enamorada de un muggle y su padre que la abandonó y regresó a su tierra porque había sido encantado por un filtro de amor… ¡Magos muy importantes! Quizás fueron un poco crueles al pensar todo eso pero no pudieron evitar saber que Tom Riddle no era quien aparentaba ser.

-La torre de Gryffindor está un piso más arriba, ¿No os perderéis verdad? – Preguntó él con un brillo de malicia en los ojos y Hermione estaba segura de que no le importaría en absoluto si se perdieran – Tengo que irme a terminar unos asuntos…

"Claro, seguro que tienes que ir a matar a alguien para hacer unos cuantos horrocruxes más…" pensaron todos de inmediato pero hubo un detalle que hizo reaccionar a Hermione justo cuando Riddle desaparecía por uno de los tapices que servían de atajo para llegar a la torre.

-¡Espera! - Riddle se volvió hacia ella extrañada - ¿Y la contraseña?

-No soy de Gryffindor, no tengo ni idea de cuál es la contraseña – contestó él cansado

-Pero eres premio anual – insistió ella – Debes saberla

Riddle vio que se había quedado sin argumentos así que volvió hacia ellos y empezó a caminar de nuevo

-¿Dónde está vuestro equipaje? – preguntó el Slytherin

-Eh… - Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione esperando que a se le ocurriera alguna idea pero ella ya había sacado un maletín de su bolso de cuentas y sonreía señalándolo

-Vinimos ligeros de equipaje porque en nuestro colegio nos dijeron que aquí nos proporcionarían los libros y las túnicas – contestó ella mirando perspicazmente a Tom – Traemos simplemente lo esencial

Riddle fulminó con la mirada unos segundos a Hermione, parecía que él también había notado que siempre tenía respuestas para todo, después se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda y pronunció la contraseña:

-"Huevo de dragón" – el retrato se abrió y Tom Riddle se giró hacia ellos – Espero que estéis a gusto, nos veremos mañana por la mañana – y dicho esto se marchó no sin antes mirarlos con suficiencia a los tres. Ellos se atrevieron a pensar que le había costado mucho pronunciar las palabras de esperar que alguien esté a gusto y estaban convencidos de que no eran para nada sinceras. Tom Riddle, mejor dicho Lord Voldemort no debía desearle el bien a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Los tres amigos entraron en la sala común que estaba vacía a excepción de dos o tres alumnos que los miraron curiosos.

-¿Llevas siempre un maletín en el bolso de cuentas Hermione? – preguntó Ron un tanto extrañado y divertido, a saber todo lo que llevaba ahí dentro con el hechizo descenso indetectable convocado.

-No seas tonto, solo era un libro al que le hizo un encantamiento ilusionador rápido, para que adquiriese la forma, a la vista de otros, de un maletín pero en realidad era un simple libro sobre teoría de la defensa mágica – contestó ella como si fuera obvio hacer hechizos ilusionadores todos los días

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación y bajó la voz para que nadie les oyera – Creo que a ninguno le faltan ganas ni motivos pero no pienso que ninguno de nosotros tenga la fuerza suficiente para acabar con él

-¡Claro que no! – Respondió Hermione escandalizada – No somos asesinos Harry, al contrario que él, habrá que pensar otra cosa

-¿Y qué tal un hechizo desmemorizante? – Hermione y Harry le miraron asombrados – Sí, si olvidara quien es y qué es lo que pretende hacer no podría llevar a cabo sus planes

-Brillante Ronald – murmuró Hermione - ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido antes? Podríamos haberlo hecho ahora mismo

-Habría levantado muchas sospechas Hermione, nos habrían descubierto, solo nosotros hemos estado con él – contestó Harry

-Sí, imagínate a quienes culparían si de repente Dumbledore se encuentra con Tom Riddle al lado de la torre de Gryffindor completamente desorientado y sin recordar quién es – comentó irónicamente Ron

-Por lo menos habríamos arreglado el futuro, creo que eso compensa cualquier castigo ¿no? – replicó la castaña

-Si tengo que esperar hasta 1980 para nacer y hasta 1988 para volver al presente no me quiero pasar todos esos años en Azkaban Hermione – contestó Ron

-Esa es otra, ¿no será demasiado peligroso cambiar tan drásticamente el futuro? – preguntó Harry

-¿Pero para algo hemos viajado no?

-Sí pero ¿y cómo pensamos regresar?

-Bueno demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para una sola noche – interrumpió Hermione – Propongo que nos vayamos a la cama y mañana pensemos en esto, al fin y al cabo, aquí estamos como en casa ¿no?

Hermione se marchó hacia las habitaciones de las chicas sin saber muy bien como la recibirían sus compañeras de cuarto. Harry y Ron subieron detrás de ella sin decir nada más, solo se oyó el comentario de Ron mientras dejaban la silenciosa sala común; "Como en casa sí, pero con 54 años de adelanto"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Creo que de momento sigue un poco soso pero estos capítulos son necesarios para el comienzo de la historia. Vamos por partes, primero ya han establecido el primer contacto con el enemigo, parece que Tom se ha percatado muy rápido de lo extraño de Hermione ¿no? Por suerte Ron le ha cubierto ¿Indagará más para saber la verdad? Luego al parecer los tres amigos han comprendido que no podrían matar a sangre fría a una persona, ni siquiera al fruto de todas sus desgracias en el futuro ¿Os parece buena la idea de Ron? Ingeniosa pero un poco difícil de elaborar:) Bueno dejo aquí las reflexiones para que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar pero tan pronto como tenga listo el siguiente capítulo lo público, ¡La paciencia es la madre de todas las virtudes! :)<strong>

**Un abrazo!**


	4. Temas De Importancia

Lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí llega el cuarto capítulo un poco-bastante más largo. Lee este capítulo para ver como sigue:) ¡Ah! Y gracias como siempre a aquellos que comentasteis y que le dais una pequeña oportunidad a la historia; Smithblack, Ainums, Alice Reeds09, Lunatica Black y TukiMuki. Espero que os esté gustando:)

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4.<p>

_Caminaba__ temerosa por un pasillo de mármol, sus pisadas resonaban entre las paredes castillo y su respiración era agitada. Cuando llegó a unas escaleras trató de vislumbrar lo que había en lo alto de ellas pero no vio nada. Una fuerza invisible la obligó a subir y fue como si ella no controlara a sus piernas que subían escalón por escalón hasta llegar a lo alto de una torre. Cuando llegó a la estancia, en apariencia vacía, caminó un poco más hasta posarse en la barandilla y, sin saber porque, observar con atención la noche. Una luna llena rodeada de un montón de estrellas pequeñas que la adoraban como si fuese su reina, eso fue lo que vio justo antes de escuchar pasos subiendo apresuradamente las mismas escaleras que ella hacía unos dos minutos. La persona por fin llegó a su destino pero permaneció oculta entre las sombras, y aunque ella no lo viese supo en el primer momento quién era. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó tratando de sonar relajada, pero estaba muy nerviosa ante su presencia. Él se acercó un poco más pero todavía sin dejar de ocultar su rostro y contestó "Buscarte… Y para mi buena suerte, mala tuya, te he encontrado". Después escuchó una risa escalofriante, vio una luz verde y tras eso Hermione _se despertó, un poco alterada pero en perfectas condiciones.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó apenas recordando el horrible y misterioso sueño, entreabrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con un corro de curiosas que no paraban de mirarla; solo dos chicas eran conscientes de que ella estaba despierta y lo hacían con más disimulo. Se incorporó en la cama y al momento todas las chicas se habían dispersado. Cada una fingía que estaba con lo suyo; terminando de cambiarse, haciendo la cama, recogiendo un poco sus cosas… Se levantó y al ir a coger su ropa se encontró con una camisa blanca, una corbata de color escarlata y una túnica negra con detalles del mismo color que el de la corbata. Fue al baño para cambiarse y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, tocó su cara como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguía ahí, ella estaba viva, empezó a cambiarse, todavía no entendía a que venía el sueño de la noche anterior. Después salió de la habitación con la intención de bajar a la sala común para esperar a Harry y a Ron. Cuando tan solo se había alejado unos pasos por la escalera de caracol una chica la llamó.

-Disculpa – Hermione se giró despacio para poder mirar a la chica que se había dirigido a ella. Era de piel clara con algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas, tenía el pelo largo, liso y moreno y los ojos de un castaño claro – Perdóname a mí y a las demás por nuestro comportamiento pero ha sido un tanto desconcertante despertarnos esta mañana y ver una cama más en el dormitorio ocupada por una chica que no habíamos visto nunca en nuestros siete años del colegio. Tampoco te vimos en el expreso de Hogwarts o en el andén 9 y ¾… ¡y ni siquiera en el callejón diagón!

-Entiendo que os haya sorprendido – le dijo Hermione después de escucharla – Vinimos inesperadamente ayer por la noche y cuando llegué a la habitación estabais todas dormidas

-¿Vinisteis? – preguntó la chica extrañada, no había visto a nadie más desconocido en la habitación, pero en ese momento se oyó a Ron gritar el nombre de Hermione y preguntar si estaba despierta - ¡Ya entiendo! ¿Has venido con tu novio?  
>-No, Ron no es mi novio – aclaró Hermione – He venido con dos amigos, somos estudiantes de beauxbatons que hemos venido a terminar nuestros estudios mágicos a Hogwarts<p>

-Ah, comprendo ¿Cómo un programa de intercambio pero sin intercambio?

-Sí… Algo así, perdona pero tengo que bajar

-Si tienes algún problema o alguna duda, búscame, soy la prefecta de Gryffindor – dijo la chica con un tono orgulloso en su voz – Bueno no sabrás, los prefectos son como los jefes estudiantiles de las casas por así decirlo

-Entiendo, ¡Gracias por todo! – añadió antes de bajar las escaleras y reunirse con sus amigos, decidió que era mejor olvidar el tema del sueño, no todos los sueños tenían porque significar algo.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto? ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó Ron enfurruñado – Llevamos mucho rato esperando

-Venga Ron, por una vez habéis sido vosotros los que esperabais, no te quejes

-Hermione ¿Has pensado en que vamos a hacer con el tema… "salvar el mundo"?

-Harry, ayer llegué aquí al mismo tiempo que vosotros y me fui a la cama incluso antes, ¡Apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar! – Contestó Hermione tranquilamente – ¿Y por qué soy yo la única que tiene que solucionar esto?

-Bueno, tú eres la que siempre… piensa este tipo de cosas

-Claro Ron, en mis horas libres pienso en la forma de acabar con la vida de adolescentes perversos

-No me refiero a eso – contestó Ron molesto pero ninguno pudo evitar disimular una sonrisa por el sarcasmo – Quiero decir, y mira que me cuesta reconocerlo, que gracias a tu inteligencia hemos salido de un montón de apuros y esperábamos contar contigo también ahora… que estamos metidos en un verdadero embrollo

-Perdona ¿He oído mal? Eso a mí me ha sonado a cumplido

-No… No has oído mal – contestó Ron nervioso

-Vaya Ron… Muchas gracias, creo que es la primera vez que…

-¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó un chico que parecía mayor interrumpiéndola

-Eh, sí ¿qué pasa?

-Tom Riddle os espera a ti a tus amigos fuera de la sala común – respondió con una sonrisa y desapareció rumbo a la habitación de los chicos

Los tres amigos se miraron nerviosos y sorprendidos. Cuando Riddle les dijo que se verían al día siguiente por la mañana, se imaginaban que se refería a que se verían en clase, no que iría a buscarlos a su torre ¿Por qué Tom Riddle les estaba esperando? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Hermione fue la primera en ponerse en marcha hacia el retrato de la señora gorda para salir de la sala común, un poco extrañada también por el hecho de que Tom Riddle recordara su nombre, aunque supuso que era porque aún no se convencía de su estatus de sangre.

Cuando salió fuera y le vio apoyado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras mirándose la mano con aire despreocupado Hermione tuvo que admitir, por mucho que tratase de convencerse de otra cosa, que era bastante atractivo. Él levantó el rostro al oírla y Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos observándole. Su cara no tenía similitudes algunas con la de Lord Voldemort; a excepción quizás de la palidez pero nada de rendijas en lugar de nariz y ni rastro de pupilas de color rojo como la sangre, en su lugar había dos ojos de color negro perfectamente situados y extrañamente hermosos, e hipnotizantes… "¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Pero qué trolles estás pensando Hermione? Los ojos de Tom Riddle no son hermosos ni tampoco él mismo, solo es un asesino mentiroso" Pensó y recuperó la compostura justo cuando sus amigos llegaban a su posición.

-Hola – saludó Hermione, de repente se había quedado sin habla y no sabía que decir pero Harry, que parecía darle igual levantar sospechas, habló por ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno con tono desagradable y sorprendido pero Riddle no se inmutó, se limitó a responder sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro: una sonrisa de esas poco sinceras que estaba acostumbrado a poner cuando quería parecer alguien en quien podías confiar

-El profesor Dippet creyó que sería conveniente que os acompañara unos días a vuestras clases y encuentros, hasta que os adaptéis medianamente al castillo, si no tenéis cuidado podríais acabar perdiéndoos – a Hermione se le puso la carne de gallina por el tono que usó para decir aquello, después Riddle añadió, con una mueca orgullosa – Muy poca gente conoce verdaderamente todos los rincones y secretos de Hogwarts

Todos adivinaron que entre "muy poca gente" se incluía a sí mismo. Hermione recuperó el habla y preguntó:

-¿Pero no podrían darnos una clase de mapa o algo así para que aprendamos a orientarnos por nuestros propios medios? – sugirió Hermione pero advirtió en la mirada de Riddle que este se preguntaba por qué trataban de evitar su compañía o por qué eran hostiles con él sin apenas conocerle así que añadió – digo, para que no tengas que preocuparte por nosotros todo el rato y puedas tener más ratos libres, según tengo entendido eres el mejor alumno del colegio ¿Me equivoco?

Riddle no contestó, simplemente sonrió. Aquelllo estaba mucho mejor.

Por un breve instante había llegado a pensar que aquellos extranjeros ocultaban algo, obviamente lo seguía pensando y no se fiaba de ellos pero al menos de momento ellos no sospechaban nada sobre su faceta oscura y cruel. Ellos eran unos simples estudiantes de otro colegio que había venido a Hogwarts por un programa estudiantil.

¿Qué podían saber ellos sobre él? Nada, era una tontería preocuparse. Sin embargo él no iba a dejar de tratar de averiguar cosas sobre ellos hasta que no los tuviese completamente controlados. Solo en el instante en el que pudiese firmar un juramento inquebrantable asegurando que aquellos Potter y Weasley y esa Granger eran inofensivos y no sabían nada acerca de Lord Voldemort, dejaría de preguntarse sobre ellos y podría volver a la normalidad. Porque nadie hacía peligrar sus planes y menos unos franceses del tres al cuarto. Debía de haberse quedado mucho tiempo ensimismado porque los tres le miraban de forma extraña tratando de averiguar que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Os guiaré hasta el gran comedor para que podáis desayunar, después avisaré al profesor Dumbledore – el nombre del gran mago lo pronunció cansinamente, sin ocultar desagrado – para que os entregue los horarios

-Pero nosotros… - Ron se calló al ver la cara de sus amigos que en ese momento solo querían separarse del joven que tenían delante.

Riddle les guió como había dicho hasta el gran comedor, a pesar de que los tres amigos supieran perfectamente cómo llegar. Cuando llegaron, el Slytherin les indicó cual era su mesa y después él se marchó a la suya y se sentó en medio de un montón de chicos con túnicas negras y detalles en colores esmeralda y plateado que lo miraban como si fuese un ser superior. Los tres amigos se sentaron en un sitio de la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de un grupo que parecía ser de su edad y comenzaron a hablar con ellos y a explicarles porque estaban ahí y lo que les había parecido Hogwarts hasta el momento. Cuando se despidieron diciendo que se verían en la próxima clase y dejaron a los tres amigos solos Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Esto está mal

-Socializarse no está mal – contestó Ron antes de meterse una enorme cucharada de cereales en la boca

-Socializarse en una época que no es la tuya sí está mal, es pésimo.

-Hermione relájate, solo hemos hablado de cosas normales con gente de nuestro curso, no les hemos contado nada acerca de unos "viajeros del tiempo con intenciones psicópatas en hogwarts" – dijo Harry

-Y tampoco les hemos dicho nada de nosotros que no hayamos dicho ya a Dumbledore, Dippet o Riddle

-Pero no sé como podéis estar tan tranquilos ¿No lo entendéis? Todo lo que hagamos aquí y ahora puede tener repercusiones en el futuro que conocemos, o en el presente quiero decir… ¡Ya me entendéis! Todo importa

-¿¡Incluso comer! – Preguntó Ron claramente aterrado, parecía que no tenía intención de dejar de comer ni aunque aquello pudiera cambiar drásticamente su época

-Si Ronald, incluso comer – contestó Hermione rodando los ojos – Cada vez que hablamos con alguien o simplemente por el hecho de estar presentes aquí lo estamos cambiando todo. Escuchad; Nuestra época ha sido construida por una serie de hechos que tuvieron lugar en el pasado y si nosotros cambiamos mínimamente alguno de esos hechos perfectamente puede haber cambios – como parecía que sus amigos todavía no estaban muy convencidos a pesar de su explicación Hermione trató de explicarse mejor - os pondré un ejemplo; puede que una chica cualquiera vaya a tener un encuentro que, por decirlo de alguna manera, sea un encuentro clave para el pasado, ya sea; la primera cita con su futuro marido, un encuentro con alguien que gracias a esa tarde se harán íntimos y como consecuencia en el futuro hará algo importante que cambiará su vida… Pero por el camino se encuentra con nosotros, tres personas que no había visto en su vida y al pararse a preguntarnos quiénes somos ya se está retrasando a su encuentro ¡Pum! Ya hemos cambiado el futuro, ¿Entendéis lo importante que es esto?

Harry y Ron se miraron unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir pero después soltaron una risilla que puso algo nerviosa a Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber de qué os reís?

-Hermione, aunque tu explicación tiene sentido, sigo pensando que no hay porqué preocuparse tanto – contestó Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar tomando como modelo tu ejemplo? Como mucho que ese encuentro se produzca un poco después y aquel o aquella con la que se iba a encontrar piense que es una impuntual, poco más – añadió Ron siguiendo a su amigo

-Y a lo mejor por el hecho de que es una impuntual decide no esperarla y ese encuentro no se produce – insistió ella

-Hermione…

-Bueno, veo que no vais a tomarme en serio – dijo la chica un poco molesta y acto seguido se levantó también rápidamente para ponerse por delante y de espaldas a sus amigos

-Es que Hermione – empezó Harry - creo que le das demasiada importancia a…

-¿Qué le doy demasiada importancia? – le interrumpió ella enfadada, dándose la vuelta para poder hablar cara a cara – No Harry, ese no es el problema. El problema es que vosotros le restáis más importancia de la que debéis

-¡Pero ayer estabas de acuerdo con quedarte en esta época! – dijo Ron

-De hecho te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que… - Harry bajó la voz, a pesar de que habían llegado ya al patio de transformaciones y no había nadie en este – la que tuvo la brillante idea de viajar en el tiempo y la que dijo que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo no podía ser tan malo ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-¡Tienes razón! – Contestó Hermione levantando la voz, bastante enfadada ¿Cómo no podían entender sus motivos de preocupación? - Ayer estaba de acuerdo con toda esta locura pero hoy pienso que nos arriesgamos demasiado, que tenemos que centrarnos en lo importante Harry ¿No me digas que has olvidado que ese chico tan "encantador" que conocimos ayer es en realidad Lord Voldemort?

-No claro que no pero…

-¿Y has olvidado por un momento que somos los únicos que sabemos en qué se convertirá Tom Riddle y por lo tanto los únicos capaces de pararlo?

-No, pero no sé a qué viene todo est…

-Y por favor Harry, dime que no has olvidado por un solo momento que tú – dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice al pecho – en un futuro, presente y ya no sé si pasado eres el último horrocrux que hay que destruir para acabar con él – Harry palideció unos instantes y Ron miró a Hermione como si fuera el ser más cruel de la tierra, Hermione por su parte se tapó la boca arrepentida – Lo siento, no debí decir eso, no lo pensaba…

-Sí lo pensabas – le cortó Harry y Hermione no pudo negarlo. Claro que pensaba que se habían olvidado de aquel tema muy rápido pero también comprendía que Harry quisiera olvidar todo eso ahora que estaban en una época anterior a la de su propio nacimiento y a la de los horrocruxes…

Los horrocruxes… los pensamientos de Hermione se aceleraron y por el circuito que eran sus neuronas pasaron varias corrientes que hicieron encenderse la bombilla.

-¡Los horrocruxes Harry! – gritó ella de repente feliz, como si un minuto antes no hubiese dicho nada hiriente al amigo al que se dirigía, sus amigos también miraban extrañados aquel cambio de humor - ¡Chicos! ¡A lo mejor no podemos eliminar al propio Voldemort pero sí que podemos evitar que se haga fuerte y poderoso!

-¿De qué hablas?

-También evitaríamos el sufrimiento de Ginny en su primer año de Hogwarts y la enfermedad de Dumbledore en su mano derecha al destruir el anillo – dijo más para sí misma que para los demás - ¡Es brillante!

La mención de Ginny y el anillo fue suficiente para que los dos chicos comprendieran a que se refería su amiga pero su cara no fue de alegría al entenderlo.

-Hermione, eso es prácticamente un plan tan loco como el de matarle directamente, - dijo Ron - suponiendo que realmente haya hecho ya esos horrocruxes…

-Sí los ha hecho – interrumpió Harry – El diario lo convirtió en horrocrux en su quinto año y el anillo al matar a sus padre y abuelos paternos este mismo verano

-Bueno pero los tendrá bajo su protección y seguro que es imposible burlarla.

-Pero podemos intentarlo – dijo Hermione con un mejor humor.

Antes de llegar al aula de transformaciones Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se había disculpado con su amigo por su arrebato

-Harry… Yo siento lo que te he dicho antes, es cierto que me puse un poco paranoica y aunque sí que pienso que tenemos que tomarnos esto más en serio, no debí haber dicho las cosas que dije

-Da igual Hermione

-Pero…

-En serio Hermione – puso una mano sobre su hombro y añadió – déjalo anda.

Hermione le miró y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Después se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó como abrazaría a un hermano.

-Oh, bueno será mejor que entre y os deje a lo vuestro… - dijo Ron, pues estaba el de pie observando como los otros dos se abrazaban pero Hermione le cogió de la mano y le atrajo al abrazo con ellos. Allí se quedaron por un minuto aproximadamente, como unos críos abrazados todos y riendo después de una riña mientras Hermione murmuraba un suave "veréis que todo saldrá bien, ¿cuándo algo no nos ha acabado saliendo bien?"

De repente la puerta del aula se abrió y los chicos se separaron lentamente para poder ver quién estaba delante suyo viéndoles comportarse de aquella manera que les hacía tan infantiles e inseguros. Tom Riddle les observaba con una mueca en la cara entre divertida y sorprendida. Después de que ellos se incorporaran y le miraran con la misma desconfianza que la primera tarde, Riddle habló con una mota de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Si echáis de menos a vuestros padres y a vuestra familia solo tenéis que ir a la lechucería en vuestros ratos libres, podréis escribirles desde ahí

-Descuida, solo eran los nervios del primer día – contestó Hermione

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – preguntó Riddle curioso

-Pasear – dijo ella rápidamente, como si hubiera previsto la pregunta

-¿Todo el rato? No os vi al terminar el desayuno – dijo él cruzándose de brazos

-En vez de esperarte decidimos buscar por nuestra cuenta el despacho y explorar el castillo – Riddle no parecía convencido pero dejó el tema

-Como no veníais pensamos que os habíais perdido, el profesor Dumbledore me mandó a buscaros.

-Pues aquí estamos, no le hagamos esperar más – dijo Ron

-Sí, parecía MUY buena persona – ante las palabras de Harry, Tom frunció el ceño y les indicó que le siguieran

Pasaron al aula de transformaciones, que estaba igual que como la recordaban exceptuando el hecho de que quien estaba sentado en la silla del profesor era Dumbledore y no McGonagall.

-¡Ah muchachos! Empezaba a pensar que os habíais perdido entre los pasillos del castillo, eso supondría un gran problema dado que podríais haber acabado en cualquier parte – dijo Dumbledore cuando ellos llegaron a su mesa, los alumnos que estaban en la clase dejaron de escribir un momento para observarlos pero no oyeron nada de la conversación – yo mismo por ejemplo, hubo una vez en mis primeros años de colegio que iba desorientado por los pasillos y acabé en una sala repleta de mapas y brújulas mágicas. Tuve mucha suerte a decir verdad.

Los cuatro sonrieron, era obvio a que sala había ido a parar Dumbledore, parecía increíble que ya entonces supiera de la existencia de la sala de los menesteres, aunque era verdad que Dumbledore lo sabía todo. Hermione miró a sus tres amigos y después a Riddle y descubrió que este les miraba extrañado. Comprendió que él había reído porque conocía la sala pero no entendía que ellos rieran una broma sin conocer el significado oculto. ¡Seguro que ni siquiera él se había reído de la broma en cuestión! Solo por el hecho de saber algo que los demás no sabían. Decidió que era mejor arreglarlo.

-Qué curioso, nunca había oído hablar de una sala así la verdad – miró a Riddle esbozando una sonrisa, incitándole a que siguiera con normalidad la conversación y le descubrió mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Hermione le observó unos segundos, extrañada y al momento comprendió. Apartó rápidamente la vista y la centró en un punto concreto y nada interesante del suelo. ¿Era posible que Tom Riddle ya dominara la oclumancia y que le estuviese leyendo la mente segundos antes? Más valía por el bien de ella y sus amigos que hubiese cortado la conexión justo a tiempo de lo contrario… No era capaz de imaginarse que podía llegar a hacer Tom Riddle si descubría sus intenciones. Levantó la vista para dirigirse a Dumbledore, no aguantaba aquella situación – Profesor ¿Sería tan amable de entregarnos los horarios, por favor?

-Claro señorita Granger, pero no ahora, no – Hermione, Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos – Se lo daré a los prefectos de la casa para que ellos os los entreguen, mientras tanto podéis quedaros en esta clase para no perder el tiempo – se levantó pero cuando los tres amigos iban a buscar un asiento al final de la clase Dumbledore le dirigió unas últimas y amables palabras a Riddle – Riddle asegúrate como premio anual de que su estancia aquí sea agradable ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto profesor – contestó él de mala gana pero tratando de que no se le notase - ¿Necesita que me encargue de algo más?

-No Tom, creo que con eso de momento será suficiente, puedes sentarte.

Riddle se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta su mesa, al lado de la de Lestrange. Este le miró con el ceño fruncido y Riddle supo que su "amigo" por llamarlo de alguna manera, sabía el poco aprecio que le tenía a Dumbledore. Tom Riddle no tenía amigos, no los necesitaba, tenía gente que le acompañaba y le seguía, gente que le convenía si quería acabar convirtiéndose en el mago más poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos, si quería acabar convirtiéndose en aquello que tanto deseaba.

-Mi señor… – le llamó Lestrange sacando a Riddle de sus pensamientos, el chico iba a continuar pero Riddle le interrumpió

-No seas estúpido Lestrange, cuando estemos en público debes llamarme por mi nombre ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo en tono furioso

-Por supuesto – contestó él un poco nervioso y molesto pero no dejó que su tono de voz se alterara – Lo siento Tom

-Está bien – le dijo Riddle de manera cansada - ¿Qué querías?

-Saber, si es posible qué te ha dicho el viejo de Dumbledore – Riddle esbozó, más que una sonrisa, una mueca. Lestrange también era astuto, sabía que a Tom le caía mal el profesor así que tratándole de manera poco apreciada ganaba más amabilidad por su parte, o mejor dicho, menos hostilidad.

-Ese vejestorio quiere que me haga cargo de los nuevos, los que vienen de Beauxbatons

-¿A Quiénes? ¿A Potter, Weasley y Granger? – Riddle se extrañó de que los conociera

-¿De qué los conoces?

-Bueno, los Gryffindors han ido diciendo por ahí que había unos alumnos nuevos con un programa especial en su casa y además esta mañana los he visto seguirte al Gran Comedor

-¿Y sabes algo más de ellos? – preguntó Riddle pero Lestrange no pudo contestar porque Dumbledore se dirigió a toda la clase

-Bueno, como sabréis este año es el curso en el que os examinaréis de los EXTASIS, sé que muchos profesores os dirán lo que yo os estoy diciendo durante las clases pero es necesario que recordéis la importancia del asunto. El nivel de EXTASIS en transformaciones es muy complicado y aquellos que no sepan elaborar perfectamente una transformación al menos del nivel 6 tendrán que esforzarse más que al máximo. Este año empezaremos a estudiar las propiedades de las transformaciones de materia viva y comenzaremos con las transformaciones humanas – Por primera vez en todo el discurso hubo un murmullo de aprobación y entusiasmo en torno a esa declaración – Dado que hoy solamente hemos introducido la antigua teoría de Falco Aesalon sobre los anímagos y hablado sobre estos creo que lo apropiado es mandaros un trabajo para que no olvidéis todo lo aprendido durante todos estos años, un trabajo de repaso que tendréis que hacer por parejas ya que quiero que esté muy completo y para una sola persona sería demasiado trabajo.

Hermione miró incómoda a sus amigos, sabía que estos se pondrían juntos y no se lo reprochaba, sabía que además ellos tampoco trabajarían en gran cantidad, pero no puedo evitar preguntarse con quien rayos iba a ponerse. Seguro que cada unos se pondría con su mejor amigo o con su compañero de pupitre y ella estaba sentada sola detrás de Riddle y uno de su misma casa. Cuando los murmullos cesaron, Dumbledore siguió hablando.

-Dado que es un trabajo de repaso que es importante que hagáis bien y que sois ya mayores para tomar decisiones, dejaré que hagáis la elección de vuestra pareja confiando que es la adecuada. A excepción de… vosotros tres - Los tres suspiraron, hasta en otra época eran la excepción – Para que os familiaricéis con el sistema de este colegio y con los métodos y el castillo en general será mejor que os pongáis de pareja con alguien del colegio, veamos… - Hermione estuvo a punto de decir que estaban más que familiarizados con Hogwarts y sus métodos pero eso les descubriría – Natalie Smart haces el favor de ponerte con Ron Weasley – la chica que Hermione había conocido esa mañana, la prefecta de Gryffindor, se levantó del sitio en el que estaba sentada y fue al lado de Ron, Harry se levantó para dejarle sentarse – Harry Potter tu vas a ir con… - sucedió muy rápido, Riddle le susurró algo a Lestrange al oído y acto seguido este levantó la mano – Maximus Lestrange, gracias por su cooperación y tú Hermione Granger irás con Riddle, ya os conocéis así que supongo que no habrá ningún problema – Riddle trataba de disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción y por su parte Hermione tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro – Bien pues creo que eso es todo por hoy, no lleguéis tarde a la siguiente clase ¡Y disfrutad si podéis de una buenas meigas fritas!

La gente empezó a recoger sus cosas; Ron hablaba con su compañera de mesa y trabajo, Harry hablaba con algunos Gryffindors y Lestrange se separó de Riddle en el momento en el que él empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Parece que nos ha tocado trabajar juntos – dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-Parece – contestó Riddle – ¿A las seis en la biblioteca? – Hermione iba a contestar pero él se adelantó – No llegues tarde, no me apetece esperar demasiado y quiero terminar este trabajo, nos vemos luego

Hermione se quedó mirando el sitio por el que Riddle se había ido y solo volvió a la realidad cuando Harry se acercó a ella preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, simplemente me ha dicho que vaya a las seis a la biblioteca – dijo muy despacio como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que decía era verdad

-¿En serio? ¡No puedes ir Hermione!

-¿Cómo? ¡Tengo que hacer el trabajo Harry!

-Pero seguro que es una trampa o algo por el estilo, te hará daño

-Harry por favor, de momento no tiene ningún motivo para querer hacerme nada malo

-Hermione, es Voldemort, no necesita motivos para hacer el mal – Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes y después respondió

-Vale en eso tienes razón pero…

-¡Eh! – Ron interrumpió la conversación que mantenían los dos amigos – Natalie Smart me ha dado los horarios – dijo mientras se los entregaba – Tenemos una hora de pociones y otra de defensa contra las artes oscuras, después tenemos la tarde libre ¿Genial no?

-No, Hermione no la tiene libre – se apresuró a aclarar Harry – va a ir con Riddle a hacer el trabajo a la biblioteca

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO MAJARA? – el grito de Ron fue tal que algunas personas se giraron asustados y él bajó un poco el tono.

-No Harry, Ron, vosotros estáis majaras, Riddle no tiene motivos para odiarme aún y no creo que ataque así como así en Hogwarts a la vista de cualquier alumno o profesor – contestó ella intentando tranquilizarlos, ella estaba nerviosa y sus amigos no le estaban ayudando – Pero no os preocupéis ¿vale?

-Vale, tienes razón – dijo Ron analizando la situación, cuando Hermione se asintió y fueron a salir del aula Ron puso cara de tener la mejor idea del mundo - Además, si nosotros te cubrimos, puedes intentar llevar a cabo la "operación desmemorizante" ¿No? Quién mejor qu…

-¡Ron! – Dijo ella dándose la vuelta bruscamente - ¡Depende de en qué situación me encuentre! Si él no mata delante de todo el mundo ¿por qué iba a ser yo tan tonta de desmemorizarle en público?

-Bueno, bueno que solo era una idea - dijo él arrepentido de exponer sus pensamientos en voz alta - Ya encontraremos la forma ¿vale?

-Vámonos a pociones - contestó ella

-¿Pero de verdad tenemos que ir? Es otra época no tenemos porque tomárnoslo tan en serio

-Harry, no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí, además así completamos nuestro último curso ya lo hablamos. Vámonos a pociones ¿vale?

Harry y Ron asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras, fingiendo estar un poco desorientados para que la mentira siguiese siendo creíble.

Hermione suspiró, aquella tarde trabajando con el futuro mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos iba a ser divertida e interesante, muy interesante…

* * *

><p>Bueno sé que de momento no hay mucha interacción entre los dos pero tened en cuenta que el trío dorado acaba de llegar y no pueden separarse tan fácilmente. Pero Dumbledore les ha encomendado una tarea que tienen que hacer por parejas y creo que era obvio que a Hermione le iba a tocar con Riddle. ¿Qué mejor manera de intimar que demostrando que ambos lo valen? En el próximo cap. Les veréis más juntos. La verdad es que no sé que tal se me ha dado manejar a Dumbledore, es un personaje complicado, así que me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión; de las descripciones, la historia, ¡todo! si no una no puede mejorar:)<p>

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de nuevo. No sé cuanto tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo pero intentaré que no muy tarde.

¡Abrazos a todos!


End file.
